Kukiko Vulpes
This character belongs to Tundrathesnowpup/Musicalmutt2 on DA Kukiko is a 14 year old arctic fox (whom I had adopted years ago on Deviantart under the name of Icey, and had drawn her once , but I hate her old pic and decided to use her for something useful. changed a few tiny things to the old design). Kukio lives in Tundratown, where she has lived all her life, but since her parents are from Japan, she has picked up a slight japanese accent. Appearance She has a light gray main body with fluffy cheeks that have a darker gray lining around them, with some freckles dotting the sides. Her hands have darker gray socks that go up a little more than her hind legs, which only have gray along her toes. Her tail has three shades of gray at the tip, starting light and continuing to dark. She has a white chest and belly, as well as two dots over her eyes and the inside of her ears. Her eyes are a bright brown hue, though her left one has a green streak through it. She usually is wearing an illustrated tee,sweaters, or hoodies with different colored leggings. Personality Ever since she was a baby, Kukiko has always been a very happy, giggly little girl that loves to make people laugh. She's a very sweet and kindhearted girl that loves to doodle and make arts and crafts. She almost always has to be doing something with her hands, whether it be drawing, oragami, or just twidling with a string on her jacket. She's very sensitive, but a pacifist, so she's more on the side that will cry if ever picked on or yelled at. She's very passive and submissive, tending to be a bit of a doormat since she never wants to deal with any conflicts, which can prove very difficult at times. Trivia *She has a crush on Randy McCoon *The crafting thing is based on my friend Michael, who always has to be doing something, and He even had some foil in his pockets to play with while at walking around after the movies with Brennan, Me, and a group of their other friends i had met while visiting them at Berkeley *She's 25 years old when used in Future gen stories *She prefers to be called "Kuki" - which is a tribute to Kuki "Numbah 3" in Codename Kids Next Door *She has a mature voice for her age, and if she were to have a voice, she would be voiced by Ming-Na Wen, better known as Mulan (yes I know Mulan is Chinese but I love Ming's voice) *She and Windy McCoon live together, along with Randy, in an apartment, and when not staying there, are off nannying the Wilde-Hopps kids. The two girls work together to round up the rowdy children *Her last name is based off of her scientific name: Vulpes lagopus *Kukiko means "child of the snow" in Japanese *She has a younger sister named Kazuha Vulpes, whom she is very fond of and is very protective of her. She loves her little sister with all her heart and will find the nerve to fight someone if they harm her Category:Tundrathesnowpup Fanon Character Category:Tundratown Resident Category:Fanon Characters Category:Morgan's Fanonverse Category:Present Gen Category:Teenager Category:Zootopia Citizen Category:Foxes Category:Fox Category:Foxdale High Student